Cena de navidad con los Flamel
by shieldmaiden-ff-writer
Summary: Las fiestas se acercan y los inmortales se van a reunir en San Francisco para celebrar. Situado después de La Encantadora, así que todos son amigos. Disfruten y Feliz Navidad!


*knock,knock* Alguien tocaba la puerta de la nueva casa de los Flamel. Perenelle se acerco a abrir, ya sospechando quien era. Aquel era una fría mañana el 24 de Diciembre en San Francisco y muchos de los amigos de la pareja Flamel estaban por llegar.

Al abrir la puerta ,la que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Sophie. Llevaba puesta una abrigadora chamarra café, una bufanda, guantes y gorra a juego, con unas botas negras. Estaba cargada de cajas y algunas bolsas. La chica fue recibida por una cariñosa voz . "¡Sophie! ¡Que bueno que ya llegaste! Entra, seguramente tienes frío", Perenelle se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias, Perenelle- Sophie entraba a la sala- ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?- dijo haciendo ademán a todas las cosas que llevaba. La hechicera le señalo un lugar junto al árbol que todavía no estaba decorado. "¿Cómo están tu y Nicolás?"

-Bien, todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. El esta arriba bajando las cajas con los adornos para el árbol y la casa- siguieron hablando de los últimos acontecimientos, y que Sophie había viajado por Europa, dejando en el camino a Francis y a Juana en París.

Al unísono, sonaron el teléfono y la puerta. Perenelle le pidió a la ojiazul que abriera la puerta mientras ella contestaba. Al abrirla, Sophie se encontró con dos pelirrojas enfundadas en suéteres, Scatty llevaba uno rojo con una "S" bordada en color dorado; Aiofe tenía uno verde con una "A" bordada con plateado y Niten llevaba una gabardina café y una larga bufanda de colores, cargados de bolsas de regalos. Pasaron uno por uno dentro del hogar saludando a Sophie y depositando los obsequios junto a los de Sophie.

-Que gusto verte Sophie, parce que hace eras que no te veía- Scatty se inclino para abrazarla. Esta abrazaba tan fuerte como su hermana que le dio a Sophie otro abrazo diciendo "¿Qué tal Sophie?". Hizo lo mismo el japonés, controlando más su fuerza que las hermanas.

Se escucho como Perenelle colgaba el teléfono y se acercaba a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos. "Juana, Francis, Will y Palamedes ya llegaron. Billy y Maquiavelo los van a recoger al aeropuerto" anunció, también ofreciéndoles algo de tomar. La hechicera regreso a la cocina por las bebidas para los invitados, regresando con ellas rápidamente.

Escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras, que resulto se Nicolás cargando varias cajas que todos supusieron eran adornos. Niten se para a ayudarle. Las dejaron en el piso y Nicolás los saludo y después les dijo que algunos ayudarían a cocinar y los demás a decorar la casa y el árbol. Serían Perenelle, Maquiavelo, Juana, Francis, Will y Scatahach quienes prepararían la cena, mientras que Nicolás, Niten, Billy, Aiofe, Sophie y Palamedes decorarían. Nadie estaba seguro si Josh –Maretheyu , lo que sea- iba a asistir, pero si era así, también pondría decoraciones.

Al escuchar las instrucciones La Sombra se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la cocina con la hechicera, donde empezaron a vaciar la alacena y l refrigerador.

Los demás , empezaron a llenar el árbol de adornos.

Alrededor de media hora después, la puerta volvió a sonar. Niten fue quien dejo de colocar esferas y abrió la puerta. En el umbral de la casa estaban Billy y Nicolás Maquiavelo, seguidos de William Shakespeare, Francis, Juana y al final Palamedes. Con los brazos abiertos, el japonés recibió a los recién llegados. Les paso a la sala para que saludaran a los demás. Después, procedieron a ir a la cocina, donde primero Juana saludo a Scatty y a Perenelle. Los demás hicieron lo mismo después. Perenelle entonces mando a Billy a la sala ayudar a con los adornos, entonces empezó "Me alegra ver que estén aquí, por que hoy nosotros vamos a cocinar la cena de Navidad. Scathach y yo ya casi terminamos el ponche. Tenemos todos los ingredientes. Saint-Germain, Maquiavelo y Palamedes van a preparar el pavo; Juana y William van a hacer la ensalada navideña, Scatty les va ayudar en un rato más. Juana y Francis, cuando terminen, ayúdenme con un postre". Así en la cocina empezó el alboroto , igual que en la sala.

Billy estaba desenredando las luces (al parecer) mientras Niten y Aiofe colgaban esferas y Sophie, cosas en las ventanas, botas en la chimenea y uno que otro muérdago. Nicolás, mientras tanto, buscaba el ángel del árbol que se había perdido entre todas las cajas. La casa, que hace un rato se encontraba vacía ahora irradiaba calor y entre todas las voces se podían escuchar cosas como "Creo que le falta algo de sal", "¿Cuántas de estas luces tengo que desenredar?", "Son muchos calcetines que colgar" y "¡Francis!¡Ten cuidado con el horno!"

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, que asimismo lo dio a la noche, cuando los inmortales ya habían cumplido sus tareas y empezaban a acomodarse en la sala mientras esperaban que Perenelle y Nicolás les llamaran a reunirse en el comedor

**N/A:**Esto estaba planeado para ser un one-shot, pero no me dio tiempo para terminarlo antes de navidad, por lo tanto lo deje en dos partes. Espero subir la segunda parte antes de año gustan los reviews

¡Feliz Navidad! :)


End file.
